


Campfire (ART)

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Martouf/Lantash enjoy a romantic evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire (ART)

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to the prompt: 
> 
> 108\. SG-1, Sam/Martouf|Lantash, a romantic barbecue
> 
> In Tok'ra Kree! Round 5. (http://tokra_kree.livejournal.com / http://tokra_kree.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> And yes, I know - no obvious barbeque, but let us just imagine they have already finished the barbecue and are now sitting by the campfire, snuggling :)


End file.
